mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Askin Nakk Le Vaar
Summary Tier: 6-H Name: Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Epithet "X"- "The Deathdealing" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Quincy, Stern Ritter "D", Schutzstaffel Age: Unknown Attack Potency: At least City level (Capable of harming the likes of Nimaiya and Ichigo), his Deathdealing ability does not focus on destructive capacity and ignores conventional durability to an extent | Island level+ via powerscaling (Deathdealing also ignores conventional durability to an extent) Range: Several meters Speed: High Hypersonic+ Durability: At least City level (Withstood the attacks of Nimaiya and Yoruichi) to Island level+ via powerscaling (though he can still be harmed by weaker attacks before gaining immunity to said attacks), his Deathdealing ability makes him difficult to kill Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Power: At least Class KT+ (Could clash with Urahara), possibly higher (He does not focus on raw power) Stamina: Very High (Could fight for a noticeable period of time despite getting some serious injuries, briefly remained conscious and continued speaking even after his heart was ripped out of his body) Standard Equipment: His Spirit Weapon, Heilig Bogen | Reishi Staff Intelligence: Highly perceptive and skilled at deception (He intentionally adopted a weak personality so everyone would underestimate him), possesses an advanced understanding of pharmacology Weaknesses: -If the target can extract the element from their body, that Askin is manipulating, they can lower the concentration until it goes below the lethal dosage. -If Askin's stomach is already filled with a proficient amount of sustenance, such as lattes, he is unable to consume a great amount of substance. Thus, The Deathdealing can't be activated, in regards of substances such as blood. Though abilities such as Gift Bad and Gift Ball can still be activated, Askin must wait until his stomach settles in order for The Deathdealing to take full effect. -Askin can quickly build up immunity to elements, but if that element is changed by even a small amount, he can be affected by it again. However, this weakness is nullified when Askin enters his Quincy: Vollständig. Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Flight -Skilled Archery -Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Can increase defensive and offensive capabilities by pumping reishi into the blood vessels (via Blut) -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can absorb reishi (spiritual matter) from his surroundings to augment his power -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Can fire reishi arrows -Skilled Staff Wielder -Weapon Creation (Bow, Arrows, Staff) -Poison Manipulation (High-level) -Lethal Dose Manipulation -Healing (via Deathdealing) -Limited immunity to reiatsu-based attacks (via Deathdealing) -Can enter a transformation that revitalizes his injuries and enhances his stats and abilities further (Quincy Vollständig) After Vollständig: -Can create a dome of poison -Can maim a particular region of opponents' body (via Gift Ring) Key: Base | Quincy Vollständig Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-The Deathdealing' (Lethal Dose): Askin can perfectly calculate the "absolute lethal dose" of any substance he consumes - the amount that will cause death without fail - and raise or lower that value as he sees fit, causing a lethal dosage of that substance. In order to facilitate the lethal dose, he needs to consume a great amount of whatever it is he wants to manipulate into his body. For example by consuming blood, he can decrease the lethal dosage of the blood in his opponent's body, thus making it fatal to them. : '-Healing': Raising his own lethal dosage to an attack also grants Askin a healing factor, which allowed him to recover from the severe burns inflicted on him in seconds. : '-Immunity': He can develop an immunity to whatever substance or energy-based attack he is attacked with. His immunity acquisition speed is incredibly fast. Upon receiving an attack, he reflexively analyzes their Reiatsu and begins to create his immunity at a terrifying speed. As long as he has one minute he can render virtually any attack ineffective. : ⦁'Gift Ball' (Poison Ball): Askin throws a small, slow moving ball of poison at his opponents. It is potent enough to make Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez collapse immediately after making physical contact with it. He can put multiple different substances in the ball, such as nitrogen, oxygen, and Reishi. : ⦁'Gift Bad' (Poison Bath/Poison Pool): Askin creates a darkened area of influence the size of a large circle on the ground; if anyone steps within its radius, Askin can lower their resistance to anything, such as Reishi, causing them to become "poisoned" by high amounts of that substance. '-Reishi Manipulation': As a Quincy, Askin primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. '-Spirit Weapon - Heilig Bogen' (Holy Bow): Askin wields a long bow that he summons by drawing it out of the cuff of his sleeve. Its handle is composed of several circles joined by light-colored bands, which then taper off into a normal bow. The bow itself sprouts from and is attached to his wrist. : ⦁'Heilig Pfeil' (Holy Arrow): Askin can fire moderately long arrows from his bow. The arrows possess four fletches on their ends, and Askin can fire two at once from the areas above and below his wrist. He can also fire arrows from his index finger. ▪Quincy Vollständig : Hasshein (God's Poison Taster): When Askin activates his Quincy: Vollständig, he gains wings composed of circles connected by beams of Reishi shaped like molecular sequences. The same material surrounds his waist as a belt, and he wears a visor, one bracelet on his right arm, and three on his left arm. Circles hover over his arms and chest, and his Heiligenschein takes the shape of the Quincy Zeichen with circles at each point of the star. : '-The Deathdealing' (Enhanced): Hasshein automatically adapts to changes in "poison"; as long as the base of the poison remains the same, any surface layer changes will cause Askin's immunity to adjust in turn, rendering the poison ineffective. This prevents him from being harmed by opponents who undergo rapid changes in the nature of their Reiatsu. : ⦁'Gift Ball Deluxe' (Poison Ball Deluxe): Askin creates an enormous version of Gift Ball centered around his body. Its power magnifies greatly upon Askin's death. : ⦁'Gift Bereich' (Poison Realm/Deadly Poison Domain): Askin creates dozens of interconnected spheres of light to form a large, spherical barrier, which he claims cannot be escaped from. : ⦁'Gift Ring' (Deadly Poison Ring): Askin enlarges the bracelet on his arm and throws it at an opponent, where it shrinks in size before making contact with a particular region of their body, at which point it forces all the potency of The Deathdealing into this focal point, causing an "instant death" of that region of the body. : '-Reishi Staff': When forced to fight at close quarters, Askin can generate a long staff composed of spheres connected by rods with which to combat melee fighters. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach